Beast's Castle (KH: AoK)
Beast's Castle is a world based on Beauty and the Beast from 1991. Story In a flashback, the Beast was originally Prince Adam who was spoiled and greedy. When an enchantress came along, he was changed into the Beast and if he did not find love, he would be a monster forever. Krystal first meets Belle outside her house where Maurice was preparing an invention for the science fair. The Cerinian senes that in the future, Belle will find someone to love outside her home village. To practice it, Krystal and Belle go to her bedroom and mate while Cookie Monster comically overhears it. Elsewhere, Mauric stumbles upon the castle servants Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip and the Beast himself who locks Maurice up. The next day, Gaston and LeFou attempt to surprise Belle with a marriage between the hunter and Belle. This attempt goes wrong. Philippe the horse races home and Belle rides off to find her father while Krystal and her party do surveilance of Gaston. That night, Gaston is cheered up by LeFou and the tavern people and Maurice begins to warn them of a Beast taking Belle. That however, gave Gaston an idea and even grows suspicious of Jean-Pauls (Krystal in disguise). Gaston then has a night meeting with Monsieur D'Arque about locking Maurice up to make Belle marry him. As this is going on, Krystal hears a scream and saves Belle from the wolves and meets the Beast first hand. They take the monster to his castle so he can recover and Belle reveals that the Beast is a friend. Gaston then blows Krystal's disguise but the vixen escapes. Beast then comes out of hiding in the woods and he and Krystal stroll together. Suddenly, a fire in a mine starts and Beast and Krystal save the workers. One evening, Belle and the Beast have a romantic dance, but the girl is released when she finds her father ill. At the house, Belle saves her father by showing the Beast is her friend. Gaston notices she has more feelings for the Beast than him and leads a mob to kill the Beast. At the castle entrance, Krystal and some servants, including possessed knight armors ambush the villager/heartless army. Krystal tries to get Gaston to leave the Beast alone but no avail and the battle began. Krystal and her party kill a number of Heartless then the vixen races to save the Beast. The duo then fight the hunter and knock him out. The worried Belle then arrives and admits her love for the Beast making him Prince Adam again. Gaston is then found guilty and dropped to his death by Krystal. The vixen then thanks Adam and Belle for getting together and she and her party wish them luck on their marriage. World Cast *Beast (Robbie Benson/Koichi Yamadera) *Belle (Paige O'Hara/Eri Ito) *Gaston (Richard White/Masumoto Osamu) *Lumiere (Jeff Bennett/Masashi Ebara) *Cogsworth (David Ogden Stiers/Kazuo Kumakura) *LeFou (Corey Burton/Shinsho Nakamaru) Boss Themes *Gaston - Moritsune Category:Worlds Category:Disney Worlds